The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a substrate on which an image sensor is mounted.
A Known imaging apparatus mounted on a vehicle or the like disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4623744) includes a camera case and a substrate which is accommodated in the camera case and on which an image sensor is mounted. The camera case is constituted by an upper camera case (front case) to which a protector is attached to protect the lens and a lower camera case (rear case) with which an external connector is fit, and the lower camera case is provided with a first contact electrically connected to the external connector. Furthermore, on the substrate accommodated in the camera case, an image sensor and a second contact electrically connected to the image sensor are mounted. As the first contact of the lower camera case is electrically connected with the second contact of the substrate, the external connector is electrically connected to the image sensor.